


Red String of Fate

by hongsenpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsenpai/pseuds/hongsenpai
Summary: Legends said your soulmate is the one who holds the end of your red string.Soonyoung can see others' red strings, but not hers - yet.





	Red String of Fate

Soonyoung can see red strings. No, it's not the regular red string that was made from wool that mothers would like to use for knitting. Legend calls those strings - The String of Fate. Any person is bounded to the person at the end of the red string, whether they are soulmates or they are destined to help each other. Soonyoung used to ask her parents about the red strings that she'd been seeing, but eventually, she grew up tired of not getting the answer that fits her logic.

People used to call her a freak at school because she would point out the end of their red strings.  And she grew up not telling people about their red strings anymore when she figured out that the strings are only obvious to her and not others - it was during her middle school. So she had everything figured out for the first day of high school. She will stop caring about people's red string in high school and act like everyone else - not seeing the tangles of fate.

But one day, when she was practising her dance recital with her teammates, she felt a hard tug on her left pinky. Appearing like a snake, she saw the red string gliding on the ceiling from the open door, coming to get someone in the room. She noticed Minghao was looking at her so she ignored the red string. It was hanging off the ceiling and was waiting for its _'prey'_. Soonyoung moved closer to Minghao and noticed the red string moved towards her direction. Thinking the red string might be Minghao's, she stood up and sat down with Seulgi who was watching the recording of their recital practice. Soonyoung pretends to be focused with Seulgi's comments while the red string is hanging off the ceiling right in front of their face.

 _'It might be Seulgi's.'_   Soonyoung thought.

When everyone else leaves the room except for her, she noticed the red string is still hanging off the ceiling and not following Seulgi as she had predicted. It was getting darker and Soonyoung hated the thought to walk alone at night. And the hanging red string seemed to play a horror game with her because it kept following her, except it glides on the ceiling. Soonyoung walked out from the dance studio and ran off, straight to the locker room. Soonyoung questioned herself - she should be happy with the appearance of the red string, and not running away from it. Then she became scared of it, thinking that it appears to bound her with someone that she had no idea of who they are. So she ran off again, accurately to the direction of her classroom, passing the basketball team and the library.

"Ouch!" Sadly she bumped onto a person in her escapade. Books were scattered on the floor, her bag and the other person's bag were thrown far from them. Soonyoung felt a tug on her left pinky and saw the red string had made its knot on her tiny finger. "What the hell?" The other person grunted and it made Soonyoung shivered - it was Jeon Wonwoo, the infamous senior in his basketball jersey.

"Why are you running at the library's corridor? Don't you know it's against the rule?"

"I'm sorry, sunbae-nim! I was in a hurry!" Soonyoung didn't lift her head and collected the books and the bags. The only thing that has been going around her head is her going home, pretending not bounded to anyone and had a good day of dance practice. She didn't dare to lift her face and spare a glance at Wonwoo, giving his stuff awkwardly. She heard rumours about him, Jeon Wonwoo being the hottest sophomore in the basketball time, next to the fresher Kim Mingyu and the final year senior, Choi Seungcheol. The basketball team consists of their school's hottie and Soonyoung would likely to avoid getting attention from the notorious basketball team. 

"See you around, cutie pie. Don't be a stranger!" 

She didn't want to know who's the holder of the end of her knot. But her curiosity overcomes her reluctance, so Soonyoung turned back, tugged her string and traced the end of her string with her eyes. Soonyoung hitched when it hits her - when the red string catches Wonwoo's pinky finger and made a knot before it disappears into the thin air, obvious to Soonyoung.

 

 

She's doomed - the playboy Jeon Wonwoo is her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me and my imagination running wild - Soonyoung with the theme on Red String of Fate.


End file.
